


Necro

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A veces no se las cosas que escribo, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Necrophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Con un soplo de vida en tus labios inexpresivos, esta noche vas a resucitar...“querido”... al aspecto que tenías antes.Escrito inspirado en la canción Necro no Hanayone y en la historia de Tanzler.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin





	Necro

Todo inicio una tarde de abril, después de atender a varios pacientes, el joven médico, de nombre Na Jaemin, seguía con sus investigaciones sobre la epidemia que sucumbía al pueblo.

Varios de sus pacientes había muerto por aquella enfermedad, incluyendo a varios de sus familiares. El dolor de haber perdido a su hermano menor, Jisung, lo tenía más afectado y empecinado por encontrar una cura.

Sin embargo esa tenacidad se volvió obsesión cuando, en esa tarde de primavera, recibió un nuevo paciente. El joven tenía 20 años, su tez pálida, ojos rasgados y cabello grisáceo lo hacían ver como una bella obra maestra que había cobrado vida.

Su nombre era Huang Renjun.

Con un nombre magnifico al igual que su apariencia, Jaemin quedó enamorado al instante, pero aquel amor no estaba destinado a ser. Era cierto que la enfermedad de Renjun no estaba tan avanzada como otras, pero sin tener ninguna cura, el destino del joven ya estaba escrito. Aun así, el joven médico estaba dispuesto a desafiar a la muerte misma.

Jaemin intentó todo tipo de tratamiento, e incluso convenció a Renjun de llevar a cabo métodos poco ortodoxos con tal de curarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por durante un año, ninguno funcionó y Renjun cada día estaba más debilitado y demacrado, que en cualquier momento la muerte vendría por él.

Llegó el otoño, y Renjun estaba en el ocaso de su vida, así como las hojas de los árboles caían, su vida se terminaba. Tosiendo, en sus últimos momentos, tuvo como última compañía al médico que trató de curarlo sin descanso, y después de dedicarle un débil “Gracias”, murió en sus brazos.

Mientras abrazaba al cuerpo inerte, Jaemin lloraba sin parar, aún no quería alejarse de su amado. Maldijo el destino que se le había puesto, se negaba a aceptarlo y tan pronto como esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, como un mensaje divino, escuchó la voz de su amado. A pesar de que los labios de Renjun seguían cerrados y nada había salido de estos, el joven médico estaba seguro que las palabras que escuchó eran el deseo de su amado.

“Te entrego mi cuerpo”

De nuevo escuchó su voz y, como un rayo de luz al final del túnel, halló la respuesta. Su amado seguía aun con él, le había entregado su vida y, por esa razón, él se negaría a entregársela a la muerte. Así, sin ninguna pizca de duda, cargo el cuerpo de Renjun y en aquella noche de otoño decidió llevarlo a un hermoso mausoleo en donde lo refugiaría de aquel que quisiera llevárselo y finalmente tomaría su mano para unirse en matrimonio, en donde la muerte nunca los separaría.

Cada noche, Jaemin visitaba a su amado. Como una pareja recién casada, pasaban el tiempo bailando sobre la luz de la Luna, no había nadie que pudiera separarlos. Fueron momentos de gran felicidad para el joven médico y aunque no tenia respuesta por parte de Renjun, sabía que él también era feliz a su lado.

Pero el tiempo se robaba la belleza de Renjun, su rostro se deformaba y su cuerpo caía en pedazos. Con el tiempo dejaría de existir, a menos que Jaemin no lo permitiera, y así lo hizo. Como en las pinturas antiguas que son restauradas, él confiaba que era capaz de hacerlo mientras recordara cada rasgo de su amado.

Una noche, sus ojos dejaron de mostrar las estrellas y entonces fueron remplazados con cuencas de vidrios.

Otra noche, sus brazos desechos dificultaban abrazarlo por lo que fueron reemplazados por pliegues de seda.

Y a la siguiente noche, su interior fue rellenado con algodón.

Conforme pasaba una noche, Renjun fue adornado con flores y bellos trajes e incluso era bañado con su perfume favorito, todo como muestra de amor que tenía Jaemin hacia él.

”Aunque te sigas descomponiendo  
aún puedo conservarte”

El inicio del fin de esta historia sucedió un tiempo después. Un joven de cabello castaño y tez pálida, siguió al médico a escondidas hasta al mausoleo. El nombre de este joven era Chenle, el hermano menor de Renjun, y que durante esos años, había confiado en Jaemin y en el cariño que había mostrado por su hermano. Él vivía agradecido por el esmero y apoyo que les dio, confiándole todo hasta el mismísimo funeral de su hermano, aun si él no pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano que según, por lo que le había dicho Jaemin, era preferible no verlo para recordar solo los mejores momentos de la vida de Renjun.

Ese día iba de visitarlo a su casa, como solía ser costumbre, siendo solo esa ocasión una visita nocturna imprevista. Pero luego de verlo salir a hurtadillas de esta, lo siguió por simple curiosidad hasta el dichoso mausoleo.

El joven entró sin ser visto al mausoleo, descubriendo la horrible verdad que presenciaba sus ojos. El joven médico abrazaba con cariño y devoción a su hermano, pero eso ya no era su hermano, era una monstruosidad que había tomado el cuerpo de su hermano. Miedo y repugnancia era lo que sentía, con solo verlo quería vomitar, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y sin poder continuar viendo como unía su labios con los que supuestamente eran de su hermano, huyó despavorido. Estaba asustado, apenas salió del lugar corrió muy lejos, las imágenes no desaparecía de su mente, las regurgitaciones que sentía le dificultaban respirar y, sin aguantar mas, se desplomó ahí mismo, devolviendo lo poco que tenía en su estomago y llorando desconsoladamente por su hermano, quien ya le era irreconocible.

No pasó mucho de esa noche, varias personas vestidas con capuchas oscuras entraron al mausoleo sorprendiendo a Jaemin, quien abrazaba a su amado, queriendo protegerlo. Jaemin no podía ver sus rostros, pero sentía miedo. Verlos vestidos de esa forma no podía evitar pensar que la muerte estaba ahí con ellos, que los había encontrado y venía a arrebatarle lo que más amaba de su vida.

La gente encapuchada se acercó a Jaemin, quedando horrorizados por el cuerpo de joven que descansaba en sus brazos.

“Aléjense de eso..”

Esas palabras descolocaron al joven médico, no comprendía sus palabras ni a quien iba dirigido.

“Eso es una aberración.”

Cuando vio como varios señalaban a su amado sin disimular su repulsión, la ira fue acumulándose dentro de él, se negaba a aceptar cómo trataban al amor de su vida.

“Ya no es un humano.”

Quería que se callaran, que se alejaran, que no se atrevieran a interrumpir el amor que ambos sentían. Ellos no comprendían que todo lo que había hecho fue por el amor que le tenía.

“¡Es un monstruo!”

Y entonces gritó en defensa de su amado. Alejando con brusquedad a cualquiera que quisiera tocarlo.

“¡BASTA! ¡Este es el amor eterno que él deseaba!”

Varios se detuvieron por sus palabras, pero entonces alguien de atrás habló en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

“¡Eres un desquiciado! Él no hubiera querido esto. ¡Lo has convertido en un monstruo!¿¡QUIEN CREES QUE TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANO!?”

Era Chenle, quien miraba con odio al joven médico, mientras aguantaba las ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, y que tenía intención de hacerlo, de no ser por el joven de cabellos negros que lo detuvo con su agarre, su nombre era Lee Jeno y era quien los dirigía, y sin dejar pasar otro minuto dio la instrucción de separar a Jaemin de la deformidad que tenia en sus brazos.

Jaemin trató con todas sus fuerzas zafarse de todas las personas que iban tras de él, pero estando acorralado y con el cansancio acumulándose, no tardó en ser retenido por varios.

“¿¡Por qué no lo entienden!?”

Soltó el cuerpo de su amado, y este se desplomó, rompiéndose en varias parte y esparciendo todas las flores que cubrían aquellas zonas que había sido irreparables, y mientras alejaban a Jaemin del cuerpo, otros de capucha negra se acercaban al cuerpo, uno de ellos era el hermano menor, que juntaba las partes del cuerpo con sumo cuidado, sin poder evitar derramar varias lagrimas y pedir perdón en susurro a lo que una vez fue su hermano.

El joven medico miraba tal escena pero no comprendía porque veían a su amado con lastima, y porqué él era visto como el culpable de un terrible crimen.

“No lo entiendo... ¿Acaso es un crimen el amor que siento? ¿Está mal mi deseo de querer verte de nuevo?”

Susurraba esperando una respuesta por parte de su amado, pero aquel que podía resolver todas sus dudas ya no podía hablar.

Jaemin, al final, solo pudo ver como su amor era llevado por los brazos de la muerte que lo alejaría para siempre de él, porque a donde él iba, no era al mismo lugar que su amado.


End file.
